Strigany Mystic
"I sense a cloud of evil in this place … beware the dead, for they walk among you wearing the faces of the living." Basic (NDM) The people of Strigos were scattered to the winds when their lands were destroyed and have since taken up a nomadic life. They roam the Empire in caravan trains or river barges, making money where they can and stealing when they can’t. Their history under the Vampires ensures they maintain their travelling lifestyle, marking them not just as thieves and cutthroats but also necromancers and servants of darkness. In truth, most of them are simple woodsmen, entertainers, or vagabonds, but a few do know something of witchcraft, a little of fortune telling, and a large amount of Vampire lore. These mystics were taught the true and complete history of their people, and they carry the secret knowledge from those ancient days, as well as the promise of their Strigos lords to one day return and lead them back to glory. Note: Strigany mystic is only available to those of Strigany blood. Being of that blood imposes a –10% penalty to all Fellowship Tests when dealing with a person of the Empire. With your GM’s permission, you may substitute Strigany mystic for vagabond when rolling for your Starting Career. If you have the WFRP Companion, you may apply the River Strigany Traits to your Strigany mystic. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Necromancy), Charm, Drive or Ride, Evaluate, Gossip, Haggle, Hypnotism or Trade (Apothecary), Performer (any), Secret Signs (Astrologer or Ranger), Sleight of Hand, Speak Language (Strigany) Talents: Sixth Sense, Rover or Seasoned Traveller Trappings: Deck of Cards, Eldritch Jewellery Career Entries None Career Exits Astrologer, Bone Picker, Charlatan, Entertainer, Hedge Wizard, Rogue, Seer, Thief In Other Realms Strigany mystics in the Empire receive mixed reactions from the populace. Mostly, what little is known of the mystics by average commoners is a legacy of thievery and witchcraft. At best, a mystic entering a village in the Empire is greeted with suspicion…at worst, with a knife. Some well-placed gold crowns with the local thieves’ guild, though, may transform that distrust into curiosity…and opportunity. In Norsca and parts of Kislev, it is not unusual for Strigany mystics to be warmly greeted by the common folk of small villages. To the villagers, the mystics are less enigmatic than the ice witches, and if the mystics’ deeds benefit their own fortunes, the mystics are rewarded. However, should they draw attention to themselves – particularly in a larger city – they may attract the wrath of the ice witches, who view the Strigany mystics as threats. The various dukedoms of Bretonnia, though, the mystic is ill regarded. To the people of Bretonnia, a Strigany mystic is no different than a witch. Should a mystic reveal any sort of perceived supernatural ability, such as fortune telling, retribution is sure to be swift and absolute. Mystics in Bretonnia seeking survival should find a noble patron for protection. Notable Figures Taciana Stirbei is perhaps the only Strigany mystic of renown in the major cities of the Empire. Her travels have led her through Nuln, Talabheim and even Altdorf. It was in Altdorf that her beauty and fiery personality warmed the hearts of several magisters from the Colleges of Magic. Though most esteemed wizards from the Colleges patently deny the mystical abilities Taciana claims to have, they must concede that her ability to perform seemingly simple divinations with naught but a deck of cards is uncanny. For a short time, Taciana’s novelty made her a fixture at noble parties and events, where she dressed in finery and danced with the nobility. Though many looked down upon her due to her lowly heritage, her prescient abilities intrigued enough nobles to gain her invitation to such events. She entertained a number of patrons – and lovers – who pay her handsomely for even a hint of their futures. That seems ages ago now. Once the novelty wore off, Taciana found herself replaced by other fads and fashions. But she had grown accustomed to life in the city, and remains in Altdorf. Falling out of favour of the nobility and social elite has relegated her to the poorer sections of Altdolf, talking to anyone and everyone, telling fortunes for a copper per card from her worn deck.